


The Weight of the Soul

by noveltea



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt Cain remembers his family's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by merry_gentry (LJ): Tin Man, Cain, rememberance

One day a year he disappears.

The same day each year, and he makes no apologies for it.

He makes the trek back across The O.Z., virtually retracing the path he travelled with DG and Cain all those years before. He always makes it alone.

It is his burden to bear and he carries it as such.

He couldn't save him; that weighs on his soul and it always will.

He watched his family die, over and over. But he didn't kill them. He's exacted his revenge.

The bitter stab of self-loathing has long since passed.

Now he just remembers.

He tries to remember the good things; the happy times and the love.

He remembers his family as they were.

And he has to believe they're in a better place now.


End file.
